stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius
Sirius is a Mythical Pokemon and one of the strongest members of Team Cobalt and the Gardust Crusaders. Description A mythical Pokemon whose name goes back millennia. Once a malevolent and violent monster, he was eventually calmed down and captured by Cobalt. His memories and ability to speak were hindered by brain damage for hundreds of years prior to his capture. He has recently regained parts of his memories and his ability to speak, which he uses in the rudest way a man like him can. Sirius is extremely blunt and aggressive. If something bothers him, he won’t suffer in silence since he knows that will accomplish nothing. He’s very assertive and hates beating around the bush when the solution is directly in front of him. Despite his roughness, he does care deeply for his team, calling them his family. He also has a soft spot for children and other cute things History Sirius made his debut when he defended his team from a Necrozoma. He soon became more of a background character than anything. The Tapu Arc Sirius was arguably the Pokemon that pushed Anchor Arms to grow a pair and tell Tapu Lele to leave him alone. This didn't work out as planned. In the ensuing fight, he dealt many heavy blows to Lele, but backed off to let Anchor Arms deal the final Blow. In the downtime between major threats, Sirius confessed romantic feelings toward Melody, who returned his feelings, beginning their relationship The Yveltal Prime Arc Sirius was one of the Pokemon that challenged Yveltal when he posed a threat. When Yveltal Prime attempted to assimilate Anchor Arms, it called Sirius broken for defying his "true nature" as a monster. Gardust Crusaders Sirius volunteered for Iris' expedition to find her estranged father, transporting the group to Sinnoh, where he was located. He asked to go to Alamos Town, the city he joined Team Cobalt in, when the trip was over. As soon as Dahlia appeared on the scene, he was often the biggest threat to her. He was the least visibly disturbed by Dahlia's various murders, going no further than calling her a "thing." He made a "deal" with Ferkle that he would fight him for Melody's "hand" in exchange for a quick ride to Snowpoint City. After Pikaboo's trauma due to Dahlia's kidnapping of him, Darkrai sent him to recieve therapy from Cressie, his sister, in Alamos Town. Relationships Melody Melody is Sirius' first relationship to his knowledge. He's easy to fluster around her, particularly in public. He once "bet" her for a ride to Snowpoint only because he knew for a fact he could win. He cares deeply for her, and becomes furious when she is in danger. Howlett Howlett is Sirius' closest friend, and the member of Team Cobalt he's known the longest. They began as enemies prior to Sirius' reformation, and became bitter rivals afterwards. This slowly transitioned to a close bond forged over many battles together. Sirius knows Howlett has power far beyond what he thinks hidden away inside him. Darkass.PNG Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP